zombiefarmfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sam Wang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sam Wang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 02:26, August 19, 2011 Block your user? Would you mind having your user blocked for 1 year? You are full of useless edits, and I think that you are cheating on your edits counter. It is impossible for a user to reach 764 edits in just under a month. United Wikis 11:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Block your user? Yeah, Sam Wang has been editing pages with false information and created pages about him. This is very unfair for the rest of us. Reply:Block your user? But I wasn't good at this wiki when I've started so I need to edit alot. But if my user is blocked does it mean I can't edit it too? Sam Wang 02:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Block your user? Truly, I edit this wiki alot during the past few weeks. I am really not cheating on the edits counter. Sam Wang 11:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I am not so dum! If you keep putting bad words in my user, people can see if I put it in or wikia contributions put it in in the . And if you keep putting bad words, you wil be banned, not me. And remember, you can see the change in the recent wiki activity. So USERS ARE NOT SO DUM!!! You are amazing! You did 807 edit in one month! It is so cool!!! I wish I can be like you!!!!! And I believe that you are not cheating!!!!Love1146395979 05:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Also Can you teach me how to do zombie farm so quick? I think you can teach me! And i wish you can teach me!!!!Love1146395979 05:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thancks for teaching me how to do more than 800 edit!!!! Thanks!! Noob... Please understand... your a noob Sam Wang, no need to be angry but I checked your recent contributions and on the Skull Head you have said that when fully mutated it has 51.5 life but that is when it is a master. If you take a look at other zombie pages that aren't special zombies they have a bar which tells you their base stats WITHOUT mutations AND being a master. So if you could, please do a bar like that for base stats, I'll rate you. HEY, BY THE WAY HERE ARE THE STATS OF THE USERS, SORTED DESCENDING BASED ON THE NUMBER OF EDITS/DAYS. Edits Days E/D Stutus Sam Wang 823 28 29.3928571428571 NONE Kgs88error 5263 192 27.4114583333333 ADMIN Love1146395979 44 2 22 NONE Milc546 56 8 7 NONE Notbryant 926 188 4.92553191489362 ADMIN Jens Ingels 566 130 4.35384615384615 NONE Farrell99999 126 44 2.86363636363636 BLOCKED Sam Wang your amazing for doing the base stats on the Green Flower Zombie but please do it on the special zombies because I wanna see their stats! How to get mutation Zombies?? Can you help me with the mutation Zombies? Because how to have the mutation zombies. So can you help me? I just want to know how to have mutation zombies. OK? Stupid question But... Dude,can you tell me what your account name is?Your really good at this.Your farm is cool and I do not want to block you.But I get why people want to block you.It's pretty mean. -- 20:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Stupid question But... I think you didn't really understand what I thought. I actually want to block my user because people keep messing it up so I don't want people to mess it up any more. People has changed my whole user into strange codes and putting bad words and weird links. Please answer my Zombie Farm test. Send your answers to my talk page. Please answer this test http://zombiefarm.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Farm_test and send your answers to MY talk page (United Wikis's) --United Wikis 01:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be admin here? If you want to be an admin here, please make an adoption request here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests. Thanks! United Wikis 13:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Do you want to be admin here? Sure! The new abilities we can get if we are admins are protect, delete etc. But can you write complicated source mode codes such as align text style: center;cellepading:1... ?Sam Wang 12:06, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Future of the wiki Hi, lucky there's 1 editer still active on ZF. My name is Jens, I'm an old editor on this wiki and came back on request. I'm not planning to run this wiki on my own. I don't have time for it because I'm already the founder from another wiki. But I can help you to fix the problems that there are now. Grtz Jens Ingels 10:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Future of the wiki Which problems? And I must be at least admin of Zombie Farm Wiki to be able to fix those problems. And plus you are the founder of which Wiki? I am the founder of Isle of Tune Wiki, if you don't believe check it over here. I'm back!!! I am back here. However, I will do major editing starting October 25 due to exams. Thanks! And by the way, please tell me if you do think that you or I must be the next admin in this wiki. Thanks a lot. P.S. I hope that you could answer the Zombie Farm test United Wikis 14:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) So you mean that you will not be editing this wiki already? Do you think that you should be the next admin here? Please reply. 06:08, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Could you just go back? Could you just go back to Zombie Farm for a while? I already sent you a friend request. Please just confirm it and gift me. Thanks!' United Wikis 06:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Well done for getting 1,000 edits! Could you add me on Zombie Farm? I know this is my Club Penguin Wikia account sorry. My name on ZF is Nintendo 300 (level 40). Thanks! --Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 12:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 Adopting Wiki Hi. I have given you admin rights on the wiki here as part of User:United Wikis' adoption request; this is based on the fact that you are still active and had said you would like rights when he discussed it with you. I will also give him rights. If you feel you do not wish to take on the role of admin at this wiki right now you can remove the rights yourself; however it seemed only fair to give you the option. -- Wendy (talk) 02:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Adopting Wiki Thanks Sam Wang 04:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) SAM WANG, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUr passwrod i zombie farm or I would block you. United Wikis 11:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) 'Please test this out!!' I was trying out the Pumpking Head mutation for Skull heads when I planted a Kindlehead with the ff. mutations: Dragon fruit, Lima bean, Venus, Cauliflower, and the Pumpking. When I harvested it, it had both the Pumpking AND the Cauli mutation (I had a mutation monolith). So in short, i made a Headless zombie with all 5 mutations on it, including the cauliflower. I don't have a screenshot, but visit my farm w/ username 'XNamelessX' and I have A skull head w/ the cauli mutation on my farm, try it yourself to confirm it. Life force Is a 216 life force high for level 19??? United Wikis 23:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Letter #2 親愛的山姆王， 我希望您有一個偉大的時間在中國。我剛剛訪問了那裡，並沒有太多的互聯網點，所以我不能夠編輯wiki和你談談。我去參加競爭，其中我贏了。 實際上，我是非常驚訝，Merrystar給了我們管理的權利。我真的沒有想到，她會做到這一點。不過，我對此表示感謝。 我很抱歉，我已經封鎖了你。我想，阻斷請你注意，你是唯一的出路。其實我並沒有也意識到事“圖片添加山姆王”，是不是你，但一個模板已經包含在圖片。無論如何，這已經是不錯。 對於ZombieFarm遊戲，我已經開始入侵的海盜很快。我已經21級，實際上22日。我現在只有70000金離開了那裡，和0的大腦。在入侵Pumpking突變之前，我會等待22水平。 我還沒有開始做我的殭屍軍團，因為我知道，這將需要很長一段時間。 這是我想要的設置時花殭屍還沒有復活能力的同時。 4與利馬豆，捕蠅草，芹菜，Pumpking，和Cauli突變Flameheads。 4與利馬豆，捕蠅草，芹菜，咖啡，胡蘿蔔突變Zombots。 4與利馬豆，捕蠅草，芹菜，大蒜，胡蘿蔔突變Amazombies。 4花殭屍利馬豆，捕蠅草，Cauli，和馬鈴薯突變 Zombots和Amazombies交替使用俠義和格雷斯。 後花的殭屍已經有他們的復活能力，我會改變我的軍隊： 2 Flameheads利馬豆，捕蠅草，芹菜，Pumpking，和Cauli突變。 5 Zombots利馬豆，捕蠅草，芹菜，咖啡，胡蘿蔔突變。 5 Amazombies利馬豆，捕蠅草，芹菜，大蒜，胡蘿蔔突變。 4花殭屍利馬豆，捕蠅草，Cauli，和馬鈴薯突變 Zombots和Amazombies交替使用俠義和格雷斯。 後續問題： 把速度突變的殭屍攻擊更快，或者不？我的意思是殭屍使更多的點擊量的時間。 感謝你所做的一切。 “你的Wikian朋友， 美國維基又名吳偉聰。 United Wikis 11:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) My Farm I am already in Level 22, and already invaded the pirates 10 times (4x w/o losses). Why you only have 32 plowed land? I have 108 and by farm is only Big ol' farm. By the way, I make my decors as compact as possible. United Wikis 10:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply: "I don't play it anymore" So you could give me your password XD??? My email is pengyiscute@hotmail.com By the way, I've also got lots of decors, but it could fit in 1/5 of my space.. I think that I've already got 50-60 trees, and 40-50 of other decors still in my storage. My lifeforce now is 269. Anyway, since you do not play it, couldn't you pass it to me? I mean your zombie farm account password. Your zombie farm login password. Right you could "change farm", just enter your name and password. What is that password? just email it to me secretly at pengyiscute@hotmail.com. United Wikis 12:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Did you spend brains for your special zombies? or you combined them? United Wikis 12:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Just remove your Zombie Farm password like me. If you like to meddle with my account, my password is fuckyousamwang. United Wikis 13:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Just remove your Zombie Farm password like me. If you like to meddle with my account, my password is fuckyousamwang. by the way, you freaking idiot, my zombie farm account name is ddddsdddddd United Wikis 13:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Harassment Hi. I have left a message for United Wikis. If he harasses you about your password again on any wiki, please let us know. -- Wendy (talk) 06:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia Look How do you think about the new wikia look? Let me now your thoughts here! Sam Wang 09:45, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The Password thingy. I am sorry for that. I don't really need it because I am filthy rich, around 200000 gold, and in level 23. And my zombies are amazing that could beat the pirates with NO zombie lossess, and in less than 2 minutes. The pirates are pretty weak actually. United Wikis 04:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I really wonder how Teams810 hacked zombie farm I tried to hack it but it is like Zombie Farm noticed the hack, through iFile, and did not allow me, so I had to restart my iPad. United Wikis 04:50, November 19, 2011 (UTC)